castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Pillar
The Bone Pillar, also known as the "Pillar of Bones", has been a thorn in the side of many heroes in the Castlevania series, and is infamous for doing nothing more than standing still and breathing fire. Overview The Bone Pillar is another one of the classic staples of the Castlevania series of games. Two fierce dinosaur heads (Could be dragon heads, but In-Game descriptions say they're dinosaur heads) are stacked on top of each other and shoot fireballs towards oncoming heroes. In later games, Bone Pillars often had more than one head stacked on top of one another. Attacks Bone Pillars usually attack with the head facing the hero flashing before spitting out three fireballs which could be destroyed with a weapon. In later games, starting with Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, the Bone Pillars also began breathing fire from their mouths in a close range attack, as well as the hero being able to stand on them. In addition, Bone Pillars started turning their heads in order to always look at the heroes to attack them. This makes them even deadlier as they can then have both the top and bottom head attack at the same time. Types While Bone Pillars have been pretty common for the longest time, there have been a few variations of them to make things a bit trickier for wandering heroes, such as: *Bone Head (The name for single heads of a Bone Pillar when appearing alone.) *Bone Tower (A somewhat stronger version of the Bone Pillar in a few games.) *Fish Head (An underwater version of Bone Pillar whose heads are shaped more like fish skeletons) *Bone Ark (A bone head carried by skeletons) *Jp Bonepillar (Jumping Bone Pillar) Gallery File:C1 Pile Battery.JPG|Pile Battery in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Pile Battery.JPG|Pile Battery in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:CV3 J Manual Pile Batteries.JPG|Pillar of Bones from the Japanese manual for Dracula's Curse File:15bonepillar.jpg|Pillar of Bones from the All About Akumajo Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV File:NP C4 Bone Pillar.JPG|Pillar of Bones from Nintendo Power's coverage of Super Castlevania IV DX Bone Pillar.JPG|Bone Pillar from Japanese manual for Dracula X Enemy Data Soul Data Game-Specific Information Castlevania : Dawn Of Sorrow Bone Pillar shows in the underground of the Dark Chapel and in a room at the left of Demon Guest House. In this peculiar room, one need to jump over Bone Pillar - acting as stairs - to get into the other room above (Or just use Chiroptera Gang soul.). They are not threatening, but don't get too close, either. Castlevania : Order of Ecclesia Bone Pillar, like most of Skeleton monsters, appears in the Skeleton Cave. In Normal Mode they're easy to defeat, but require GREAT care in Hard Mode. Indeed, adding to their improved firepower, they then shot fire blast at great speed — no longer "One hit every five seconds", more likely "One hit per second". That makes them very hazardous in the "Bone Pillar Room" (the third room before the boss). Using Vol Macir or Luminatio is a good choice. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters